


The New-U

by Fusionfool3



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Body Modification, F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusionfool3/pseuds/Fusionfool3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hyperion Corperation would like to remind you that we are not responsible for any appedages you may grow during the respawning process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on, little one! Time to die!” cried the insane engineer called Hyperious, sending out a lethal shock wave upon pounding the ground. His opponents were crafty to say the least, and increasingly annoying on how the Siren would phase lock all his robots to gather around him tightly, or the commando's nuclear turret. As he chased after the commando, jealousy consumed him as the mechromancer's robot soared through the sky, slashing at him with digistruct claws and causing explosions everywhere it goes, he wanted his robots to do that. The rage he felt for the flying torso of destruction kept him too occupied to notice the bloodthirsty psychopath ripping through the flesh in his back with that buzzax of his.  
  
“Axton, the shields are going back up,” Maya called out. The commando nodded and began firing upon the robots to shut them down. Gaige kept firing wildly at oversized engineer, grinning like a sociopath as she does it, despite the fact that most of her bullets have been hellbent on refusing to hit anything. Krieg continued his melee assault on Hyperious' ass. “I'M GOING TO EAT URANUS!” The Psycho screamed, flailing his axe with some degree of skill.  
  
Hyperious launched another destructive wave, crippling the unaware Mechromancer. “God dammit!”  
  
“I can't Phase lock right now, someone help her up!” Maya ordered.  
  
Krieg quickly turned and ran for Gaige, “Duck, duck...” he muttered as her ran for the fallen mechromancer. Upon reaching her he reached out his hand and threw her onto her feet. “GOOOSE!”  
  
“Thanks,” Gaige said, going to return the favour for large man. It was bad timing for both as another shock wave hit them, crippling the little girl once again. “God motherfucking dammit!” She screamed, trying to kill one of the robots to gain a second wind. 

“Relax, we almost got him,” Axton called out, setting down his sabre turret once again. Maya's ECHO device notified her that her Phaselock was ready, but it was too late for Krieg.

The New-U outside of the battlefield sparked to life, revitalizing the Psycho. But as he appeared he was pissed. “I'LL USE YOUR SISTER'S SKULL AS A URINAL, WRATH SPOONGE.” He then kicked the New-U machine, causing it to flicker on and off.

Hyperious became enraged shortly after, and began charging after Axton, only for his attention to be caught by Deathtrap once again. The Vault Hunters were almost finished with this invincible, they could practically taste the loot. “RAW RAW, EAT HIS SOUL AND SHIT HIS STUPID SPIRIT OUT! GO TEAM POOP TRAIN!” A grave mistake that cost Gaige her life as she began to laugh at Krieg's cheer, after being hit by several rockets. No one was able to save her form her current fate, so she was forced to respawn.

The New-U sparked to life once again but this time, she fluttered in and out of power, but still attempted to restore Gaige's body. It struggled but eventually it brought the Mechromancer back from the dead, with said Mechromancer extremely pissed that she died near the end of the fight.

She turned to Krieg with fury in her eyes. “I swear to god, I'm going to pimp smack the SHIT outta you, ass hole.”  
  
“Promise?” Krieg giggled, making the smaller girl let out a frustrated grunt.  
  
The gate opened, allowing Gaige and Krieg to enter the battlefield, only to see the entire room littered with guns and gear. “Great... Axton probably took all the good stuff.”  
  
“Hey, I didn't take ALL the good stuff,” Axton yelled out, slightly annoyed by the accusation. Krieg ran in and dived for a purple shotgun, caressing it as if it was his lover.  
  
Maya ran around collecting Eridium and Seraph Crystals for the team and to share with Salvador and Zer0 later; they may not have been here, but Zer0 still needs to upgrade his pistol ammo.  
  
They collected what they needed and left... Oddly enough, Gaige remained quiet, still angry that Krieg's weird cheer got her killed... curse her teenaged humour.

* * *

 

  
They returned to Sanctuary, and Gaige realized that she REALLY needed to pee. As soon as she reached the Crimson Raider HQ she sprinted for the bathroom, pushing Zer0 and brick out of her way for her brief quest for relief. She sat down and let loose, but something felt off, she looked down and saw something not supposed to be there. But Gaige is a girl of class, and badassery, she can't scream like a little girl at such a trivial thing... so she did the next best thing: hide it and then blame someone for causing it later should she be discovered.  
  
After her adventure in the toilet, she quickly washed up and did her best to arrange her skirt in a way that no one would notice any bulge should she randomly sport one. She calmly walked out the door, but was stopped by Tannis. “Metal girl, I require your help.”  
  
“Seriously? Can't you ask someone else?” Gaige asked, annoyed that she can't go and kill something or fix Deathtrap.  
  
“Regrettably, I have to ask for assistance in this manner, because I need a slender midget for this task,” Tannis muttered, ignoring the annoyed glare form the Mechromancer. “Please follow me.”  
  
Gaige rolled her eyes, but at least Tannis usually pays them for her random experiments. So as long as the money is good right? The insane doctor lead the smaller girl into her room, looking at the large variety of beakers and test tubes. “So... what am I needed to do here?”  
  
“There is a small wormhole at the other end of the bed, I need you to enter it and tell me what you see,” Tannis explained.  
  
“Are you fucking serious?” Gaige screamed, she stomped over to give the scientist a piece of her mind.  
  
“I will pay you for this, and as well as any costs Hyperion must take from you should you die from this.”  
  
Gaige merely grumbled, “How much exactly?” The diabolical mechanic was not going to do this unless it was at least ten million big ones.  
  
“I believe fifty million would suffice?” Tannis asked, curiously.  
  
Fifty mill to risk her neck and possibly die once again? Sure. Gaige climbed onto the bed and poked her head in, she saw nothing but darkness as far as the eye can see. She pulled herself in until she was stuck, and couldn't move.   
“I have a question, if you may be so bold to answer,” Tannis called out from the portal.  
  
“What?"  
  
“Why do you have a penis?” This question made Gaige panic, but she couldn't do anything to hide it, she wasn't even aware that she was showing.  
  
“None of your business, that's why,” The Mechromancer yelled, struggling to get free. “You set this up to rape me? You god damn bitch, I'm going to so curbstomp you when I get outta this.”   
  
“It wasn't the original plan to perform sexual acts on you, but it is becoming rather... imminent, isn't it?” Gaige felt a finger poke her foreign organ through her boy shorts. “I must confess... I haven't felt this turned on since Phillipe asked to court me.”  
  
Gaige now needed brain bleach to remove the thought of Tannis having sex with a chair out of her head as she continued to struggled, her movements became more furious as she felt her belt fall from her waist, soon followed by her skirt. “Are you able to feel that, little girl?”   
  
“Yes, kindly stop poking it and removing my clothing, or I will fuck you up, bitch!”   
  
“That is the diversion this is setting up to be isn't it? But you still have your job to do, investigate the wormhole, while I fondle your adorable little reproductive organ.”   
  
“That isn't mine! I just randomly got it, and I'm going to get rid of it after this stupid mess.” Gaige called out. Despite being a badass mad scientist and all around hottest anarchist, the Mechromancer was still, regrettably, a virgin. She has yet to receive her first kiss, and now Doctor Crazy was now going to rape her, focusing on an organ she isn't suppose to have.   
  
“Are you sure you wish to remove this? It looks pretty amazing, it's growing bigger... goodness it's bigger then Phillipe's.”   
  
Yay, Gaige's dick is bigger than the dick of a ceiling chair, that's one “great” thing down. “Look, just-” The light consumed the area as a door opened, blinding Gaige a bit.  
  
She opened her eyes to see Maya, her fellow Vault Hunter, looming over her. “What are you doing in my closet, Gaige?” Maya asked, staring down at the kid.   
  
“I actually have no idea, and now I'm stuck, go beat the crap outta Tannis for doing this to me,” Gaige yelled, soon her body spun around, with her back to the floor. “I will kill you, bitch.”   
  
“So there is a... a wormhole that connects from my bedroom closet to Tannis' room,” Maya tried to explain it to herself.  
  
“ApparenTLYYYY,” Gaige squeaked. She looked down to the portal and glared. “Stop that.”  
  
“What is she doing to you?” Maya asked, rather curious.  
  
Before Gaige could answer, she made another squeaking noise as a voice called out, “I'm giving this girl sexual gratification with my right hand, and rarely gracing her dick with the tip of my tongue.”  
  
“She is nuts, you know? Not all up there...” Gaige tried to explain but Maya didn't buy it.  
  
“One moment,” Maya said, jogging out of the room. Gaige looked around the room, in hopes that no one would see her like this, only to find Maya returning quickly. “But.. you're not a Siren, how do you...”

“What?” Gaige muttered, rather scared by what Maya's words imply.  
  
“While I don't know about Lilith, I know that Sirens are born with mental and physical enhancements,” Maya explained; she turned to shut the door, then she dropped her pants, letting the Mechromancer get a full view of her flaccid member.  
  
Gaige was worried that Maya might get the same idea as Tannis and started to struggle some more. “Crapcrapcrapcrap...”  
  
“I'm not going to hurt you, Gaige... I think you're a nice girl, but I've been more thinking about Moxxi. Like most guys around here do,” Maya joked, yet her cock twitched in response to the mere mention of the buxom barkeeper.  
  
“Oh, cool... I was worried for a sec' there,” the Mechromancer muttered, flinching when she felt something warm wrap around her cock. “What are you doing back there?”

Maya and Gaige heard a few slurping noises only to hear a moment later. “Performing fellatio.”

“You gotta help me, Can you like phase lock me out of her or something?” Gaige asked. Maya nodded and her tattoos began to glow, forcing the smaller girl through the portal. The wormhole collapsed and caused a small shock wave that forced the Anarchist to fly towards her Savior.  
  
Maya recovered first, pinned to the wall by Gaige's body, who's exposed ass was in her face. The Mechromancer herself was still dazed but somewhat functioning. It was at this Maya got a good look at what the smaller girl had. Her pussy was as she expected, smaller and leaking fem-juices, but the hard dick threw her off, it looked far too big for the smaller girl and with the balls to match, appearing as thought it would fit better attached to Krieg, if the Siren had to wager a guess, she'd assume it was eleven inches long and a inch and a half of girth, much larger than her own eight inches of hardened Siren meat and half a inch skinnier.  
The direct view made Maya blush and her dick harden next to Gaige's head. “Gaige, you alright?”  
  
“Uhh... yea, kinda.” Gaige finally came to as she noticed whose head is next to her butt. “What the hell, where's my shorts and skirt?” Gaige turned to get back onto her feet, but her pigtails brushed against Maya's length. “Excuse me, I gotta go out and kick someone ass.”  
  
“With your dick hanging out? Right,” Maya said, she slowly got up and brushed herself off.  
  
“Shit you're right, and the wormhole is gone... dammit, this stupid thing isn't letting me think!” Gaige cried out, her thoughts now drifted to fucking Moxxi with her new addition and raping Tannis up the ass.  
  
Maya sat on her bed, watching Gaige's cock wave in the air and her ass cheeks jiggle slightly with her movements, making it harder for the Siren to help the Mechromancer out. And everyone has a limit, and Maya reached hers.  
  
Gaige heard a very frustrated grunt from behind her, and when she turned, her lips were captured by the older woman. The technophile's eyes went wide as the Banshee took her first kiss, but for the record... it was an amazing kiss, enough to make  
Gaige forget about raping what's-her-nuts for the whatever.  
  
Without breaking the kiss, Maya dragged the younger girl towards the bed and laid her down, until he was completely above the Mechromancer.  
  
Gaige finally broke the kiss and whimpered, “What... the hell?”  
  
“You need to mind your surroundings, especially when you have a massive dick and a tight ass waving around a Siren that masturbates every night,” Maya muttered.  
  
The only thing Gaige could do to defend herself was a mere “I didn't know about that last part at all, actually.”  
  
Maya smirked and slowly removed her leotard, letting her impressive bust free. She then went to rid Gaige of her vest and T-shirt, then removing the bra to see Gaige's still developing breasts. With the exception to the Siren's boots and gloves and  
Gaige's stockings and shoes; they were both relatively naked.  
  
The Siren's next move was crawling around, presenting her dick to Gaige's face while she was gifted with a full view of the Anarchist's member. She pressed her face forward and gave the tip a small lick, waving her butt to make her own member tap the  
Mechromancer's cheeks on each pass, until finally forcing a few of her inches into the younger girl's mouth.  
  
The feeling of someone taking her dick into their mouth was mind blowing to Maya, and began to do small thrusts in hopes it entices her partner to start pleasuring her, so that she can concentrate on the throbbing dick in front of her.  
  
Despite being gagged on Maya's dick, Gaige couldn't do much that her brain would allow, the shock wave evidently disrupted a circuit in her arm that weakened it enough to be overpowered by the Siren's legs. Along with her own unwanted desires to  
have her own dick wet, she had to play along with Maya, and attempted to pleasure the older woman the same way she's seen in pornos.  
  
The fact that both girls were virgins; Maya being raised by monks, and Gaige recently becoming legal, was a boon in disguise, as their inexperience wasn't noticed by the other. Their licking and sucking would normally bore someone of Moxxi's calibre,  
but it worked in the favour to the other as they blew each other; while Maya's mouth worked feverishly, Gaige's was more cautious, unsure of what to do, regardless of all the porn she watched.  
  
Gaige came first, creaming Maya's mouth, causing the load to dribble onto the Siren's bed and Mechromancer's groin, while she failed to swallow all that the younger girl had to offer. Maya now wanted to come as well, and began thrusting her hips  
more, making her dick attempt to enter Gaige's throat.  
  
Gaige began to panic, worried that she's gonna die, chocking on a Siren's dick. She felt saved when Maya pulled out entirely, but as her eyes slowly opened, Maya began jerking her cock quickly, letting her load spray onto the Mechromancer's face  
and tits. “Damn... that felt... amazing,” Maya cooed, slumping down next to her fellow Vault Hunter.  
  
Gaige could only nod, as she attempted to regain her breath, but she remained lying on the bed. Maya's eyes trailed along the younger form of her friend, eyes lingering on the parts that were coated in her own jism, the sight alone made her dick ready  
for more.

“Gaige, would you be willing to help me a little more,” Maya asked, worried that the younger gunner would refuse. Thankfully, Gaige lazily nodded, refusing to move anything but her head.  
  
Maya would have jumped for joy and giggled like a school girl if it weren't for the loss of mental innocence while she was in the Order of the Impending Storm. She quickly moved between the Mechromancer's legs and spread them wide, she stroked  
her dick as she positioned herself to enter the half conscious girl, lifting the fleshy balls to locate Gaige's pussy.  
  
Gaige felt something poking her entrance and looked down, only to feel the Siren enter her “Holy SHEEEEIIIItttt...”  
  
Maya felt a barrier, and then it dawned on her. Gaige was still a virgin, Maya felt absolutely giddy at the idea of popping the younger girl's cherry. With a strong thrust, she broke through the hymen, electing a shriek from Gaige. After that she soon  
pressed forward, each inch proved to be better than the last as Maya hilted herself in the younger Vault Hunter. “Oh Gaige, you're so tight.”  
  
“Too big... way too big.” There were no words to describe how Gaige felt at that moment, she did feel a lot of pain from Maya taking her virginity, and she also felt pleasure form the same source. Her hands gripped the bed sheets tight as she tried to  
endure the pounding the Siren was giving her.  
  
“I love this feeling, why can't I feel this all the time?” Maya asked as Gaige's vaginal walls became tighter around Maya's cock, only adding to the pleasure she was experiencing at that moment, she went harder, holding Gaige's legs and ass tighter as  
she claimed that ass. As she fucked the little red head, Maya felt Gaige's own impressive mass tapping her on the breasts, just looking at it made her pussy ache in need. While she continued to hump the Mechromancer, she let a drop of her saliva  
hit Gaige's cock, and then began to rub it with her hands, to get the little girl ready for the next round.  
  
The combination of being rubbed and getting fucked got to the red headed mechanic as she shot her load all over Maya's face, her pussy also began lubricating the dick inside her further as it spasmed and constricted in her orgasm.  
The constriction proved too much for Maya as she came, filling the Mechromancer with her siren goo. After a moment of riding out her orgasm, Maya pulled out, letting her spunk drip out of Gaige's pussy. “Holy Badass, that was so good.”  
  
“Damn, what a way to fuck,” Gaige gasped, trying to caught her breath yet again.  
  
“Hope you're not too winded.” Maya said, sitting down next to the younger adventurer. “Because I want you to do to me, what I just did to you.”  
  
Gaige was stunned, but wasn't sure how... she literally JUST GREW this... thing today, unexpectedly... and now she has to use it on the woman that just plowed her pussy? “Uh... okay, givemeamoment.”  
  
The Mechanic stood up on shaky legs as she turned to see the Siren already on her belly, presenting her ass to the Mechromancer. She took each cheek with each hand and rubbed it, slapping the Siren's ass with her dick and rubbing the tip against  
her needy pussy. “Don't tease me... please.”  
  
With a deep breath and a heavy blush, Gaige positioned her dick and speared forward, unintentionally destroying Maya's hymen, the feeling alone made Maya scream into her pillow. “Shit, I'm sorry... I'm pullin out.”  
  
“DON'T!” Maya cried out, causing the Mechromancer to freeze, “just be gentler, let me get use to you... you're really big.” Gaige didn't know why she felt prod to have a big dick, but she slowly pushed forward, being careful that she doesn't hurt Maya  
again.  
  
“Holy shit... is this what... you got to feel... inside me?” Gaige moaned, now fucking Maya at a considerable speed. Maya was now feeling what she assumed her younger friend must have felt moments before, her fingers intertwined with the bed spread  
as the Mechromancer's battering ram destroyed her pussy.  
  
Unlike Maya, who tried to be gentle. Gaige was now lost in the pleasure of having something so warm, squeeze her dick and humped Maya's ass very quickly, the sound of their hips meeting echoed in the room only. The Mechromancer leaned forward to cup ad massage the Siren's breasts while she fucked her as hard as she could.  
  
The blue haired woman fell face first, screaming her pleasure into the mattress the feeling of her pussy and cock slapping against the technophile's ballsack.  
  
“I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum so damn hard...” Gaige muttered, trying to add more power to her thrusting.  
  
“I'm almost there, cum with me,” Maya cried, biting down on a blanket.  
  
With a hoarse cry, Gaige unleashed her beast, filling Maya's womb with her cum. She kept herself hilted inside the Siren as the walls milked her dick for every drop. Maya's own orgasm rippled through her being, feeling exhausted from the fucking that just transpired. Gaige pulled out of the blue haired lady, and rubbed herself for a moment, letting a few more shots of cum paint Maya's ass. She soon collapsed with the Siren as the two snuggled together in blissful sleep.

* * *

  
Tannis was stuck in a rut, not only did the wormhole closed, but the little Mechromancer escaped through it into another dimension, and Zer0 came by to take her shorts up to here... wherever that might be. She sipped her frigid cold cocoa, as she tried to figure out what went wrong.  
  
“Oh Tannis,” a voice called that broke the doctor's concentration and demanding her attention. She saw Gaige and Maya standing at her lab, looking menacingly. “Remember when I said, I'm going to rape your ass? I REALLY meant it, bitch.”  
  
Good news: Patty finally gets laid since Phillpe's death. Bad News: Gaige and Maya were not gentle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mECHA-mEAT AND pREETY lADY SITTING AT HQ, bLUE HAIR FACE DOWN, CRAZY GIRL HILT DEEP!
> 
> fIRST COMES SEX, THEN COMES SEX, THEN COMES fIREHAWK WITH A CRIBE AND LUBE!

“Look, I know Tannis can get... weird, but that doesn't exactly mean you can fuck her until she can't move,” Lilith muttered. While they stood in silence in Zed's clinic, Maya gave a seldom nod while Gaige just shrugged while Doctor Zed examined her new appendage. “So, what did you find out, Zed?”   
  
“It's as real as anything else, kinda weird... how did you get this thing?” Zed asked, scratching his head, staring at Gaige's limp member.   
  
“I have no idea, I didn't have it this morning if that's what your asking,” Gaige muttered angrily. It was awkward enough for her when Lilith caught the two fucking that crazy bitch, Gaige deep in Tannis' ass while Maya was abusing her throat. The doctor herself was nearly covered in the girls' spunk, cum dripping out of her pussy and seeping out around the dicks of the Mechromancer and Siren. She totally didn't like the fact that Zed was studying her new prick.   
  
“What did you do before Tannis tried to... uh, 'hire' you?” Zed questioned, he didn't hear the entire story but he pieced it together rather... rather poorly if anyone else would judge.   
  
“I just got back from Axton, Maya, Krieg and me curb-stomping Hyperious,” the Mechromancer muttered, lying back on the operating table.   
  
“Wait, didn't you and Krieg die when we killed him?” Maya commented.   
  
“Yea... but for the record, Krieg died first,” Gaige added, trying to salvage her pride.   
  
Doctor Zed slammed his fist into the palm of his hand. “So that's what happened, that's the third damn time I heard that happening.”   
  
The rest of the room were confused by this admission. “Third time?” Lilith asked.   
  
“But I need to confirm this, I'm going to need a blood sample and a sperm sample from ya; the blood's gotta come from your pecker,” Zed muttered, pulling out a syringe. The Anarchist immediately flinched and tried to crawl away from the needle. “Could you girls hold her down?”   
  
Maya's tattoos began to glow as Gaige found herself stuck in the air unable to move. Zed quickly went in and caused everyone to go deaf from the Mechromancer's screams. “There we go, now we need a sperm sample, I think I have a few sex mags around here for ya, girl.”   
  
“How about you give me a moment with her and I'll have a sample for you,” Maya volunteered, blushing as she said it. “But can we have some privacy though?”   
  
“Uh, sure... I guess; come get us when you're done getting that sample, and it has to be a fresh sample too,” Zed said. He turned and walked out of his clinic, acquiring a pack of smokes from his pocket. Lilith gave an odd look to her fellow Siren and walked out behind the good doctor.   
  
Maya turned to the Mechromancer, who had shifted into the fetal position after the needle. “Come on Gaige, I'll kiss it better.”   
  
Gaige didn't budge, she remained curled up in a ball as the pain thumped in her skull from her cock. “If you don't move, I'm going to take your ass dry.” Gaige slowly began to try and unravel herself. “Good girl.”   
  
“Why do I have to take a needle to the dick? Why do I even have a dick? Can't we have Zed gas me and he can cut it off?” Gaige muttered, struggling to sit back on the table.   
  
“Well, once we figure out how this happened; then you can decide if you want it gone or not,” Maya muttered, kneeling down between Gaige's legs. “Scoot closer, please.”   
  
Gaige blushed and complied, nudging herself closer to Maya on the table. She lifted her skirt, showing the Siren the dick sticking out of her boy shorts. “So... question for ya.”   
  
Maya looked up curiously, wondering what exactly could be on the younger girl's mind.   
  
“When we... did it, we both came inside each other... are we pregnant?” Gaige asked. Maya stopped completely and questioned it herself. Sirens weren't born with testicles, so it wouldn't make sense for her to impregnate Gaige, but would that mean is her womb sterile as well? As for Gaige, she just grew her parts and while she does have testicles the size of apricots, would that mean she could knock the Siren up? “Hey, could you hurry up in there?” They heard Zed yell out.   
  
“Right, let's get this over with,” Maya coughed, she grasped the heavy length.   
  
“Uhh, yeah...” Gaige muttered, her hands clenched the table, her robotic hand causing a lot of damage to the part it gripped. She gasped when she felt the warm breath of the Siren against her hardening flesh. Maya continued to stroke the Anarchist's cock while giving the head small licks, teasing the tip and making Gaige flinch. Feeling a bit more confident, Maya took more of the length into her mouth; she felt the Mechromancer's human hand hold her tightly while she blew the little girl's dick. “Shit... your mouth is so good.”   
  
Maya didn't respond; she was too busy sucking on the Anarchist's meat, trying to get Zed the sample they need. She bobbed her head quicker while stroking whatever she couldn't get into her warm mouth. Gaige let out a moan, her hand taking hold of Maya's head, it took so much of her willpower to not face-fuck the Siren the same way she face-fucked Tannis. They needed this for science, and as a woman of science( and asskickery), it would be frowned upon to force a sample down Maya's throat.   
  
“Oh shit, I'm close,” Gaige cried, feeling the familiar bubbling feeling in her loins. Maya released the member and ran to find a clean beaker. After finding a suitable glass, she aimed Gaige towards the cup and jerked the girl off quickly.   
  
“SHIT!” Gaige cried out, her seed spraying out into the cup. Maya continued to milk the girl-meat of all the cream until she was confident that the younger girl's balls were empty. Taking Gaige's cry as their signal, Zed and Lilith walked back in, a cigarette poking through the doctor's facemask. “Alright, let's see what ya got me.” Maya wiped her mouth and handed Zed the beaker, the sight of it nearly blew the medical specialist off his feet. “This all came from her? What the hell?”   
  
“It's a lot?” Maya asked, rather confused. If she could wager a guess, her ejaculations tend to be about the same amount as Gaige's, if not a little less.   
  
“I guess, I wasn't expecting so much from the girl half my height, anyways... git, I got stuff to do,” Zed muttered, accepting the beaker from Maya. Lilith and Maya walked out, Gaige followed them as she struggled to get her skirt and boy shorts back under control.   
  
Lilith turned to the Vault Hunters. “Well, I guess it's the waiting game for now.” She noticed the uncomfortable silence that hung between the two girls. “Come on, I doubt Gaige's dick will be the next evil to conquer Pandora, what will she do? Knock up every bandit a hundred miles and make them her bitches?” Lilith began to chuckle. “I actually wouldn't mind seeing that.”   
  
“Have you and Roland?” Maya asked, rather curiously.  
  
“Yea, we have... why?” Lilith returned.   
  
“Well, has he ever... came in your pussy?” Maya said, a deep red blush dominating her cheeks.   
  
“Oh, a few times, the guy knew how to please a woman, why?” Maya rubbed her arm anxiously while Gaige scratched the back of her head. “Are you two wondering if you knocked each other up?” Lilith deduced, getting a nod from both girls. “Well, Sirens are sterile... everywhere, so we can't get pregnant or knock someone up so... you both should be safe.”   
  
“The analysis is done, girls... come on back,” Zed called out over the Echo. Maya and Gaige breathed a sigh of relief as they returned to the clinic, wondering what Zed had found out.   
  
The three girls entered and found Zed reading over some notes. “So...what did ya find?” Lilith asked.   
  
“Well, the good news is: it's just what I thought. You know when the New-U's would say something about not being responsible for extra-limbs or stuff? Well that's what happened to Gaige. The other good news is that we found out why Hyperion wanted Krieg back so darn badly.” This news was earth shattering to them, and almost made them want to drag the Psycho in here to listen.   
  
“And that would be?” Gaige asked.   
  
“Well, apparently with all the eridium and crap they put into him. They didn't just want him to be a killing machine, they wanted to breed Sirens.”   
  
“What?” Lilith nearly screamed.   
  
“Gaige's dick is an exact DNA replica of Krieg's set-up, heck... if we brought him in and made him drop his drawers, we wouldn't find a single difference between his cock and her cock, all the way down to the chromosome."  
  
“Wouldn't my body try and reject it then?” Gaige asked, confused as to why.   
  
“That's the eridium... and kinda some other drugs like nitrocide and erectium, but all in all... you got Krieg's dick attached to you, and your body is treating it like it's been yours since you were born,” Zed explained, taping the clipboard.   
  
“Whoa, whoa... let's get back to the 'breeding Sirens' part,” Lilith demanding, becoming angrier.   
  
“Well, with all the junk in Krieg, and the drugs flowing through the sperm sample... Krieg was probably going to impregnate Angel at some point, so that Handsome Jack could have access to more Sirens, or at least control who will inherit the Siren gene.”   
  
“Wait, how does that work? Lilith just told us that siren's can't be bred, because we can't impregnate anything or get pregnant... at least, that's what I came to understand,” Maya muttered, trying to absorb all the information.   
  
“Based on Lilith's track record of trying to get a child with Roland before Hyperion came, I thought that too... until I found something on the ECHOnet; roughly a few decades ago... before Pandora was even considered to be a planet, there was a single case of a Siren becoming a mother. It never said how it happened, but it happened, and she gave birth to a Siren, the same time another Siren was killed in a crossfire on Athena 12. Anywho, we aren't perfectly sure if this will break the 'can only be six Sirens in the universe at any given time' clause, or it makes fate and destiny kill off a random Siren in a odd way, but... yea, Krieg can impregnate Sirens, and now Gaige can too,” Zed finished, feeling rather triumphant at his discovery. Shame that Lilith was pissed off that Handsome Jack, burn in hell asshole, would have his own daughter get fucked by a mindless Krieg, just to have more Sirens, while Maya and Gaige were introduced to a new problem, both of them glancing down to Maya's belly. “Did I miss something here?”   
  
“I... I need to go,” Maya said, running out the door.  
  
“I'll go check on her,” Gaige muttered, slowly walking backwards. “Ya know, gotta keep tabs on my... gal and pals, and stuff.” She soon followed Maya out the door.   
  
Lilith and Zed just stared, confused by the strange turn of events, but they knew all too well what it all meant. “Well, it'll be neat to see if Maya's kid is a Siren... but there is that clause...”   
  
Lilith swallowed hard, hoping that the “Siren Clause” isn't true, and that Maya's kid will either kill someone other than Lilith, or give birth to the seventh Siren in the current universe; she's like the latter option.

* * *

  
Gaige ran to Maya's room and knocked on the door. “Beat it or I'm setting you on fire.” She heard Maya reply.   
  
“It's me, let me in.”   
  
“No, I... I need to think things through,” Maya called out. Gaige went for the doorknob but heard the telltale sign of a Norfleet being loaded with ammo within the room and decided to back off and give the Siren some time.   
  
She slumped down on the steps to the HQ; as she moped, she was joined by Axton. “What's up brat?”   
  
“Shit hittin the fan, for starters,” Gaige muttered.  
  
“Wanna talk about it?” He offered, he seated himself down next to the Mechromancer.   
  
Gaige noticed that the Commando's arm was in a sling. “What happened to your arm, noob?”   
  
“Got drunk and tried to arm wrestle Krieg, then went for a rematch against Brick; I want it to be company policy to never let me do that again.” The two chuckled at Axton's antics, at least he was a fun drunk. “So, what about you, why do you feel like you got a shit taco for lunch?”   
  
“Even with the company on it's last legs, it's finding ways to fuck my life over,” The Anarchist muttered.   
  
“You gotta give me more details then that,” Axton retorted. Krieg walked up to them and sat down, being unnaturally quiet.   
  
Gaige sucked in a deep breath. “So back when we killed that Hyperious ass-hole, the New-U machine thought it would be funny to give me a dick... according to Doctor Zed, it's a perfect copy of HIS dick.” Gaige pointed to the Psycho. The Psycho responded by checking his own equipment in the off chance that Gaige actually stole his. “So... Tannis asked me to look into a wormhole in her room which lead to me and Maya having sex because apparently all Sirens are dual-equipped.”  
  
“Dual-equipped? Like they got a pussy and a dick?” Axton asked.   
  
“Yup, and since Maya was raised by Monks that probably raped alter boys in secret, she got her jollies from internet and porn magazines, and since I didn't have pants on when Maya pulled me out of the wormhole Tannis trapped me in... we fucked, okay.”   
  
Axton became scared and turned to Krieg, who was picking his ears. “Nipple salads.” Krieg uttered as if it was the most enlightening word in the cosmos.   
  
“Okay, so... you two had sex... and Krieg isn't super pissed that you fucked a girl he likes, what else could be wrong?” Axton asked.  
  
 Gaige rubbed the back of her neck. “Apparently... Zed says that since Krieg is like the only person in the galaxy that can knock up Sirens, I... put a bun in Maya's oven.” Krieg stood up, rather slowly, scaring both of his fellow vault hunters, and glared down at the Mechromancer and picked her up by her vest.   
  
“UNCLE CLUB SAYS: BE. A. MAN! DO DA RIGHT TING!” Krieg yelled, dropping the little girl onto the pavement. 

“Aren't you supposed to be pissed that Maya hooked up with Gaige?” Axton asked, he wasn't sure why Krieg wasn't taking out his buzzaxe or a gun out of rage that his crush was taken.   
  
“With all the meat in the world, Pretty Lady can choose her own cut, only the butcher of life can shrug and give her what she bought, she bought the Mecha-meat. There are many holes for this little pony to fill, but only one can be its true fuckhole, and it wasn't Pretty Lady's fuckhole. She's mecha-girl's fuckhole. Besides... MY PECS BRINGS ALL THE GIRLS TO THE YARD, AND THIER LIKE, IT'S BETTER THEN YOURS; I COULD BANG YOU, BUT YOU'LL HURT FOR WEEKS!” Krieg sang and ran off.  
  
Axton and Gaige sat there, dumbstruck by Krieg and how he took the news. “I guess he's okay with it all?”   
  
“Why did Krieg suddenly make sense?” Gaige asked, trying to understand their axe wielding ally.   
  
“Well, at least he won't spawn camp your ass for taking the girl he really liked,” Axton muttered. “So what are you going to do?”  
  
“You know what? Krieg's right. I should man up and kick some ass, who cares if Maya has a Norfleet in her room, I'll take it... like champ,” Gaige stated.   
  
“There ya go, me and Zer0 are going to farm Yellow Jacket for a bit; I wish you luck, kid,” Axton chuckled. Gaige turned and ran back into the HQ, to comfort her girl. She ran up the stairs and kicked the door down... only to hurt her leg in the process. “Motherfucker,” She hissed.   
  
“Gaige? What are you doing?” Maya asked.   
  
Gaige straightened herself out and tried to ignore the pain in her leg. “I'm here to 'man' up and junk,” she claimed, she took Maya's head and forced her into a deep kiss.   
  
Despite the fact that Gaige had to stand on her toes to kiss Maya, it didn't make the moment less 'magical' to the girls. The Mechromancer soon felt the Siren's arms wrap around her in a tight hug, her breasts pressing against the smaller girl.   
  
When they finally broke the kiss, they stared into each others eyes. Gaige soon she found a brick wall in her plan. “So... what now? I... didn't exactly thought this far.”   
  
Maya smiled. “Maybe we should 'cement' our relationship?” She suggested, pulling the Mechromancer towards her bed.   
  
“Oh... okay,” Gaige uttered, blushing heavily and smiling a goofy smile. She immediately threw off her vest and undid her skirt, letting it fall to the floor. Maya soon discarded her cargo pants and boots.  
  
Gaige fell backwards onto the bed as she tried to remove her own shoes and stockings. “Hold it, Gaige,” The siren called out, causing the little girl to look up in confusion. “Leave the stockings on.” Gaige's blush deepened but she complied, only taking her shoes off.   
  
Maya, wearing only her leotard, sat on Gaige's lap, pulling her into another kiss as she took the Roboteer's shirt off. Gaige quickly shook her human hand to rid herself of her various bracelets before latching itself around the Siren's back.   
  
Maya moved the boy shorts out of the way, to allow Gaige's dick out, slapping between the two girl's bellies. Gaige moved the leotard aside to allow Maya's own girth out. The Witch took both members in her hand and began to jerk them as the two made out.   
  
Maya let out a gasp as she felt Gaige's robotic hand go around and probe her back door with a single digit. She stroked the girl's cocks faster while she felt the invading finger enter her. Her hand felt the two shafts become hard and leaking precum in her grasp. The broke the kiss as they stared into each other's eyes.   
  
Behind the door, Lilith heard the quiet moans and chuckled, her own Siren-cock became hard from the sounds of the two younger girls making out, picturing what they might be doing in her head. It wasn't very long for her torn pants to feel tight and uncomfortable for the Firehawk, deciding it's high time to meet up with Moxxi again.   
  
While inside Maya's room, the two simply stared while the Siren stroked them both off and the Mechromancer fingered the blue-haired woman's ass-hole. “Take me,” Maya whispered.  
  
 Gaige nodded and took her finger out of Maya and helped her up, positioning her cock to enter the Siren's womanhood. Maya slowly sat back down onto Gaige's lap, biting her lower lip as the Mechromancer's cock spread her lower lips.   
  
Gaige began kissing the Siren's breasts, teasing the nipples with her tongue. The feeling of Maya holding a tighter grip around her registered as her doing a good job.   
  
With the Mechromancer hilted inside her, Maya slowly began to ride the little girl. The feeling of being so full, along with Gaige's oral affection along her breasts made the Banshee feel so good. She felt both of Gaige's hands on her ass, helping her move faster on the Anarchist's lap.   
  
Gaige worked hard to keep herself from moaning, but Maya's pussy felt so good around her cock. She took note of the neglected length between their bodies, and hide her smirk from the Siren. She let her mechanical arm hold the Siren tighter, while her human hand gripped Maya's cock, stroking it in time with the Witch's bouncing.   
  
“Not... fair,” Maya grunted. She felt her orgasm coming close, and Gaige's affections towards her breasts and dick were not helping. She wanted to cum with the Mechromancer but the little girl did everything she could to make Maya feel great. Gaige stopped toying with the older girl's breasts and gave her a lustful look. “I'm just helping you feel better, and as weird as it is, I wanna be there for ya, and the tiny tot I put inside ya.” Gaige muttered, resting her head on Maya's chest.  
  
Maya began petting the Mechromancer gently while grinding her hips in the smaller girl's lap. “Thanks Gaige, it means a lot to me.” She tilted the Anarchist's head towards her own and kissed the adorable girl.   
  
It wasn't long for Gaige to throw Maya onto the bed, fucking her missionary style. The Siren held her Mechromancer tightly while the smaller girl plowed her pussy with renewed vigor. “Oh fuck, Gaige.”   
  
Gaige smirked, and tried to fuck her lover as fast as she can, feeling the older girl's legs wrap around her back and arms hugging her tightly.   
  
Maya had buried her face into the Mechromancer's collarbone and screamed as she came. Her cock unloading onto the chests of both girls and her pussy trying to milk the Mechromancer for all her spunk.   
  
Gaige let out a loud grunt as her own cock began filling the Siren up, she leaned in and kissed Maya aggressively, only releasing her Siren when she felt the last twitch of her cock.

* * *

  
Lilith let out a pleasurable groan as she shot her load onto Moxxi's breasts. “That was a big load, sugar. Must have been something nice to wanna come and see me again.”   
  
The Firehawk only chuckled, wiping her dick on Moxxi's legs. “Let's just say that seeing love blossom on this shithole of a planet gets me pretty hot.”   
  
The light of curiosity ignited in Moxxi's eyes as she took Lilith's ten-inch monster into her hands. “Who would that be? Krieg and Maya?” She asked, stroking the cock for another round.   
  
“If you think about it... you’re about three quarters right,” Lilith chuckled, leaving Moxxi more confused than ever as she was turned onto her hands and knees, feeling the fiery Siren's cock pressed against her puckered hole.   
  
“Just promise me you'll send them my way, I could teach Maya how to... please a man the right way.” Moxxi moaned, feeling Lilith fill her with hot cock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus Munitions proudly presents: The Witch and the Beast, a love story between a Siren and a girl with a over-sized dick. Buy it now for only Fifty zillion dollars!

“So… how do we… push this forward?” Gaige asked, resting her head on Maya’s breast. They two girls have spent the last few hours having sex, both their bodies were covered in sweat, juices, and sperm. They weakly laid in the Siren’s bed, tired but happy.  
  
“I don’t know,” Maya uttered, petting her girlfriend’s head. “Maybe a date?”  
  
“A date?” Gaige asked, sitting up next to Maya. “First: We’ve been fucking for like ever, I don’t think we need to date to be more of a couple. Secondly: Where do we go on a date in Pandora of all places? Take a walk down the Southern Shelf? Have a picnic in the Dust? Pandora is kind of a shithole.”  
  
“I’m rather confident that dating can happen regardless of status, has your Dad taken your mother out on dates while they were married?” Maya returned, she sat up, sucking in a breath from the sudden spike of pain that lingered in her ass and rested her head on Gaige’s shoulders.  
  
“I…. I’m usually in the shed, building things. So I normally don’t notice anything like that,” Gaige uttered, blushing.  
  
The Siren chuckled, and wrapped her arms around the Mechromancer’s chest. “Secondly: I agree that Pandora is a awful looking place thanks to Dahl, Hyperion, and whatever other company wants this place. But there are some places that are nice. Remember that lake that’s under Oasis, that’s really pretty and if the wildlife bother us… we can shoot them. There’s also the Wam Bam Islands if we don’t mind the bugs.”  
  
“I’m not sure I like Oasis much… Shade is kinda creepy,” Gaige uttered. “But I will admit, those two places are really pretty.”  
  
“See, there’s beauty in Pandora… just REALLY have to look for it,” Maya chuckled.  
  
“What about that Flamerock place we got on the Quick Travels?” Gaige chuckled.  
  
“Don’t remind me. Tina was trying to claw her way to one the moment we found out her game became actual places we can go to,” Maya giggled, holding Gaige tighter. “Of course, we can just chill together. I think that’s what matters; regardless of the crap that happens, so long as we’re together, right?”  
  
“Yeah, you’re right… but I guess that means more than just fucking,” Gaige added, laughing when she felt Maya punch her real arm.  
  
“I swear, after that first time, it’s either been ‘sex’ or ‘robots’ with you,” Maya growled seductively.  
  
“Hey, I can combine the two, ya know,” Gaige said, smirking. “Would you be up to double teaming a robot that looks like you?”  
  
“I’d… rather not, thanks though,” Maya smiled, kissing Gaige on her forehead.  
  
Gaige smiled back and kissed Maya on the cheek. “I gotta get up, promised to help Zer0 get the Bee today. “The mechromancer stood up from the bed. Her naked form scrounging for her clothing, not paying any mind to what was left of Maya dripping from her pussy.  
  
Maya wasn't in any position to leave the bed, her butt hurt from having to occupy Gaige's dick for some time, especially when the smaller girls asked to do her lover anally. How could Maya say not to such a face. She slowly turned back onto her front to mitigate the pain.  
  
At some point, Gaige had left the room and returned, fully clothed and holding a bag of ice. She lifted the covers and gentle placed the bag between Maya’s cheeks, causing her girlfriend to groan. “Sorry about that… your ass really liked it though.”  
  
“I liked it too… liked it so much I should make you feel how good it felt later. Thanks for the ice,” Maya cooed, slowly drifting off in bed.  
  
Gaige smiled and kissed the Siren on the forehead before leaving, ready to face the agonizing boredom that was… farming the Bee.

* * *

  
It wasn’t so bad as Gaige thought. They only camped Hunter Helquest for four hours before he finally dropped the Bee. It was kinda lame of him to knock her into the slag pool that was below them, forcing her to land on her ass in purple goop, she wasn’t pleased by that.  
  
After Zer0 obtained his shield (and Gaige teabagging Helquest), they returned to Moxxi’s bar to celebrate, however, the Mechromancer took a shower before going to the bar. Gaige found it a tad odd that Maya… or Krieg wasn’t at the bar. She shrugged it off and continued to drink with her fellow Vault Hunters, which soon became a drinking contest between the four.  
  
Gaige was the first one out, the petite girl wasn’t able to hold her own against the military commando, the muscle-heavy midget, or whatever the hell Zer0 was. As she scrambled away from her friends to sober up a little with the open air, she partook in her favorite drunk activity: hacking the slot machines.  
  
When Gaige was hammered, she’d try to hack the slots. Which after the third try was rather easy, she just needed to learn how to hide herself better so that Moxxi didn’t catch her.  
  
“Whatcha doin’, sugar?” Gaige jumped, Moxxi found out before she could even start. “Hacking my machines again? Normally I’d give your face a little love tap from Rubi, but after all you did for us, and you being adorable little you. I’ll let that slide.”  
  
Gaige turned to see the buxom bartender leaning over the counter, her breasts pressed against her lower arm. “Re-really?”  
  
“Not quite, but I won’t shoot you at least,” Moxxi chuckled. Her eyes narrowing down on the form of the kneeling mechromancer. “But you still need to be punished, meet me in the back in ten. Or I will be very, VERY, upset.”  
  
Gaige’s mind instantly registered Moxxi’s order as ‘sex with the one of the hottest chicks in Pandora’ but wasn’t sure to go forward with it on the count that she didn’t want to betray Maya. She lazily walked back to her table, unsure of how to advance.

* * *

  
Now that her butt was no longer sore, Maya quickly found herself bored. She didn’t have Gaige or the other Vault Hunters to pal around with and Krieg has been spending time with Tannis lately. Lilith and Brick went off to regain their Vault Hunting roots again and started hunting loot, after Axton and Zer0 told them which fool drops what. Mordecai has been training his new bird Talon in the Tundra Express.  
  
What else can the Siren do? She wanted to stay as far away from Scooter as possible, Zed is treating patients, Marcus… will probably try to steal her money by selling her shitty guns. She eventually bit the bullet and left to kill something.  
  
She quickly found herself at Sawtooth Canyon, and began to her trek up to the Bunker. Pulling out her Corrosive Infinity, the loaders in her path didn’t stand a chance. Blasting her way past Hyperion Personnel and robots, a few close scrapes with Constructors, being the annoying machines that they were.  
  
After dodging mortar fire, she heard gun fire up ahead and ran to investigate. She found Lilith phasewalking in and out of reality, smashing loaders left and right with bullets and waves of fire. Her flaming wings that gave her the nickname ‘Firehawk’ floated at the other siren’s back.  
  
“Lilith?” Maya called out, narrowly dodging a bullet from her ally.  
  
“Shit, don’t scare me like that,” Lilith gasped, running over to make sure Maya was alright.  
  
“Sorry. I wasn’t expecting to see you here, thought you’d be somewhere else… maybe fighting the Warrior,” Maya said, smiling nervously.  
  
“I was but I was told I can get a really awesome shield from Jack’s Bunker, so here I am,” Lilith chuckled.  
  
Maya immediately noticed something wrong with this picture. “Where’s Brick?”  
  
Lilith shrugged. “The Slabs picked a new leader so Brick went to teach them a lesson. Now it’s just us, wanna help?”  
  
Maya smiled. “Sure, let’s go!”

* * *

  
Gaige sat in Moxxi’s room in the back of the bar, nervous and worried that Maya might find out about this and lose her. It wasn’t once she didn’t think about sneaking out, but Moxxi still tending to her bar would mean that she’ll be spotted in seconds. The door had windows but they were barred and shielded.  
  
The room itself was rather… plain for someone like Moxxi, sure there was the heart shaped bed and the box of condoms that sat on the night stand. But there were pictures of Moxxi with her ex-husbands and Moxxi with her kids or just pictures of her kids hanging on the walls. The most ‘Moxxi’ thing in the room was actually the Vanity Table that rested against the wall near the door, a large bag of white face paint sat next to it and dozens of other lipsticks, blushes, and whatever else could be used to make the bartender look as sexy as she does.  
  
Gaige jumped when she heard the door open, revealing the seductress, walking proudly into her own room. “You could have made yourself at home, Sugar,” Moxxi teased.  
  
“It-it’s fine, I… I don’t need anything, just thinking…” Gaige uttered nervously.  
  
“Thinking about what? why it’s wrong to hack my slots or how this might turn out to be you cheating on your little girlfriend? Pandora is kind of like that, and I plan on giving her a taste too eventually, just right now… I have one of you, and I like what I heard about you,” Moxxi said, she hung her hat on a rack and sat down next to Gaige, her slender hands on the younger girl’s leg.  
  
“I… what have you heard?” Gaige asked, curiously.  
  
“A little girl sporting a cock that most woman want and most men envy? I’ve seen Krieg once before, and he was really impressive, and then you have a clone of his dick on you, so… I wonder if it’s just as impressive,” Moxxi cooed, pulling the Mechromancer’s head into her breasts.  
  
Gaige smiled awkwardly, ever since she began using her penis, she always wanted to be where she was now. But… only if Maya was there to fill Moxxi’s other hole. That thought didn’t stop her from pitching a sizable tent in her skirt.  
  
Moxxi’s eyes widened and licked her lips. “Well, I can the the presentation is nice, but how does it function?” Her hand slowly diving under Gaige’s skirt and pulling out the thick cock. “It feels very nice too, so warm in my hands.”  
  
Gaige buried her head in Moxxi’s cleavage to hide her blush, trying her best to stifle her moans and squeals.  
  
“it’s just us, Sweetness. Let yourself be free, it’s healthy to want sex and you got a girl that doesn’t mind getting rocked by your meat,” Moxxi cooed. She released the member and began to remove her jacket, prompting Gaige to back away and watch Moxxi’s large yet perky breasts bounce in their blue fabric prison. “How about I treat you to something special, sugar?”  
  
Gaige watched in awe as Moxxi kneeled down between her legs, sandwiching her cock between the bartender’s huge breasts. “Holy shit…” she groaned, feeling half her cock consumed by Moxxi’s milk makers.  
  
“Like that, hun? It’s just the beginning,” Moxxi teased, running her tongue along Gaige’s shaft. She giggled when the smaller girl let out an adorable squeak. She continued to massage the Mechromancer with her breasts, feeling the teenager’s heartbeat through the throbbing pillar.  
  
The heat was getting to Gaige and she shed her jacket off and unintentionally jerked herself upwards, causing the side of her cock to slap against Moxxi’s nose. “Shit sorry!”  
  
“Don’t worry about, I’ve taken… blows to the head before,” Moxxi giggled, continuing to lick and give the large prick hickies. “Certainly tastes better than Krieg’s, makes me wonder what he eats.”  
  
Gaige was tempted to answer but the thought of Krieg eating that midget would have killed her boner if said aloud. “No clue.”  
  
Moxxi’s eyes met Gaige’s, they’re gazes never breaking, even as bartender took the Mechromancer’s cock into her mouth. Gaige gasped, her hand resting on Moxxi’s head with her robotic hand threatened to destroy the bed with it’s grip.  
  
Moxxi reveled in the little girl’s moans and squeak. Despite her cute stature, Gaige was still highly driven by her new cock, unconsciously thrusting a little bit into Moxxi’s mouth every so often. The buxom babe could have sworn Gaige was a virgin if she didn't hear about the fun the little mad genius had with the blue haired siren.  
  
And just like a virgin, Gaige was nearing her limit. Moxxi could feel the girl’s cock twitch and throb between her lips and breasts, she can imagine the girl’s impressive balls tighten from the constant pleasure.  
  
“Oh god!” Gaige cried out, her cock firing like an overloaded Torgue pistol. The first blast was forced down Moxxi’s mouth while the rest covered Moxxi and the back of her wall.  
  
Moxxi began to giggle, wiping Gaige’s cum from her breasts and licking it off. “I gotta say, when you blow… you blow.” She slowly stood up and removed her panties. Gaige sat on the bed, awestruck by mere thought she’d get to bang Mad Moxxi.  
  
Moxxi walked over to the box of condoms and tossed them to Gaige. “Put on on, Sugar. It’ll be a long night.”  
  
Gaige nodded and quickly ripped the wrapper off and slide the small rubber along her cock, annoyed that it could only cover half her girth. “Got anything… bigger?”  
  
Moxxi smiled, and walked to her dresser, and pulled out a larger box of condoms, that read “King Jack’s” with a picture of Handsome Jack wearing a crown, a sensor bar coming from his crotch and a itty bitty Rakk Hive looking dejected beneath it. “Don’t mind the packaging, it’s the only condoms that I think are big enough for all of you.”  
  
Gaige silently nodded and slowly pulled the condom on her dick off and replaced it with the new one, disturbed by the Jack face on the side of her cock.  
  
“Not sure I like that, kiddo,” Moxxi said, disprovingly.  
  
Gaige, however, chuckled. “Guess I’ll get to facefuck Handsome Jack.” The joke was rather bad but it succeeded in causing Moxxi to laugh.  
  
“Nice save, kid. Now let’s see what you can do,” Moxxi cooed, she walked over to Gaige and lowered her body. Wincing from the large cockhead threatening to enter her. Gaige’s body twitched again, forcing her to thrust upward, piercing past Moxxi’s lips and causing both girls to moan. “Fuck, you’re big.”  
  
Gaige blushed and slowly watched as Moxxi slid down her shaft, watching it disappear into the crowd pleaser's pussy. Her dick felt so hot, and the buxom babe felt so tight around her, the extra layer of skin the condom provided did hamper the feeling but it was still amazing to the Vault Hunter.  
  
Despite her appetite for sex, Moxxi felt like a virgin in a frat house, being impaled by the little girl’s big rod. Gaige was filling her passage like very few men could, she could feel her pussy stretch to accommodate the massive cock that is slowly entering her. It was hard to believe such a huge dick was attached to such a young nerdy girl, but she enjoyed every second of it.  
  
Gaige’s hands soon found purchase on Moxxi’s hips and began to guide the older woman along her cock, forcing Moxxi along all thirteen inches of mechromancer meat. “Fuck… holy fuck…”  
  
Moxxi chuckled, the adorable roboteer chantings curses from the pleasure with her cute little face bright red. “Happens to so many that are with me, sugar. Oooh, you have nice strong hands for a little girl.”  
  
Gaige didn’t respond, her mind focused on the warm tunnel that engulfed her dick. Moxxi’s pussy knew how to massage her cock like a champ, it more than made up for it being looser than Maya’s holes. She did her best to hold back for her hostess but it was quickly became a losing battle.  
  
“If you cum before I do, hun. I’ll have to punish you,” Moxxi teased, leaning her body over and slowly lifting Gaige’s shirt.  
  
The Mechromancer’s competitive nature kicked in, and was now dead set on fucking Moxxi’s brains out before she spills even a drop of non-pre-cum. “Fffffuck THIS!”  
  
Moxxi was shocked by the smaller girl’s outburst, so much that she didn’t noticed getting flipped onto her back, ankles on each side of her head and being nailed hard by Gaige in a frenzy that would make a Psycho take notes. The moment she realized her current predicament was a moment too late, she began to coo and moan from the sudden reckless force of Gaige’s pounding.  
  
“Just-ugh- take it- oh god- all…. bitch!” Gaige growled, unaware of what she just said to the older woman. Despite her sudden determination, she still felt extremely close to firing off into her condom.  
  
Moxxi was rather close herself, so close in fact that she let the ‘bitch’ comment slide. “Fuck…. oh fuck YES!”  
Gaige felt Moxxi’s walls tighten around her, now trying to desperately to milk her cock. The sudden feeling caused Gaige to erupt as well, her cock firing into Moxxi’s body, onyl to be trapped in the balloon around her penis. After feeling her balls drain themselves, the Mechromancer pulled out, the heavy condom filled with cum struggled to stay on Gaige’s cock. She peeled the rakk skin rubber off her cock and tied it, tossing it harmlessly to the side. Despite her exhaustion, Gaige wore the face of victory. “Fucking… won!”  
  
Moxxi only chuckled. “I think we all won in that one, hun.” Moxxi slowly stood up, towering over the younger woman. “We’re not done yet though.”  
  
“We’re not?” Gaige asked, confused but fine with nailing the buxom babe once more.  
  
“Of course, baby,” Moxxi said, cupping Gaige’s cheeks, pointing it towards the box of condoms. “We still have to go through ALL of that tonight.”  
  
Gaige wasn’t sure if she should brag about this in the bar or beg Maya forgiveness after her ordeal.

* * *

  
The Sirens watched as the Jack’s floating fortress of guns fell once more, they quickly dispatched the remaining loaders and came upon the ruins of the BNK3R. Maya noticed that Lilith looked as happy and exhilarated as a kid on Mercenary Day. “Oh jeez, I… I’ve been out of the game way too long, that was awesome!” Lilith uttered, catching her breath.  
  
“We may need to do it again if the Sham doesn’t drop this time,” Maya commented, looking through the wreckage for a orange glow. She spotted it directly under the sky-bourne tank. “Jeez, aren’t we lucky. Over here, Lilith!”  
  
Lilith slowed her breath, coming down from her high and walked over to meet Maya’s position. “Is it the shield?”  
  
“Either that or the Bitch,” Maya exclaimed, pushing some of the destroyed parts away to reveal the familiar Vladof Shield. “Awesome! Kinda wish I was this lucky when we tried for this stupid thing.”  
  
Lilith smile grew wider as she picked up the Sham, the familiar glee of finding loot one desperately wanted filled her. Maya gave her fellow siren a soft smile, before noticing a small bulge in Lilith’s pants. “Lilith? Your pants.”  
  
“Huh?” Lilith uttered, she glanced to Maya and back down to her own pants, blushing hard. “Well… I got a bit excited, sorry you had to see that.”  
  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone getting hard from loot before… except Krieg,” Maya chuckled weakly.  
  
“Brick did like seeing Redemption for the first time… before they discontinued it a year ago,” Lilith chuckled, using the Sham to hide her erection.  
  
“Any other loot… you would like to grab while we’re out? Maya asked, trying to ignore Lilith’s embarrassment.  
  
“Wh-where does the Hellfire drop again? I wouldn’t mind running to grab that… or the Florentine,” Lilith asked, recomposing herself.  
  
Maya scratched the back of her head in thought. “Uhh… Scorch in Frostburn has Hellfire and Florentine is sold by the Seraph Vendor in Tina’s game.”  
  
Lilith’s eyes glared at Maya. “I was neighbors with something that drops a sweet fire SMG? I coulda farmed that while I was dealing with the bloodshots. Florentine will have to wait… don’t have the seraph crystals for a trip to Flamerock.”  
  
Maya nodded and they began their trek to the Quick Travel station and transported to Frostburn Caverns, still littered with Children of the Firehawk and Bloodshot goons, quickly and easily dispatched by the two sirens.  
  
As they fought bandits and spiderants, Lilith had a thought. “How’s things been with Gaige?”  
  
Instead of shooting a nomad in the head, Maya shot his big toe off by accident. “They… they’re good. Gaige is a real sweetheart when she isn’t all… anarchy-loving or in her robot mood.”  
  
“No rough patches?” Lilith asked, crushing a psycho’s head under her boot.  
  
“Y-no… none yet,” Maya stuttered, phase locking a Badass Psycho, forcing all his buddies to meet with him for the full force of a Norfleet blast.  
  
“Y-no? What happened?” Lilith asked, burning another group of spiderants with her phase blast.  
  
“Well… Gaige and I sometimes… argue with who’s on top… did you have that with Roland?” Maya asked, turning to her fellow Siren.  
  
Lilith shrugged. “It took ALOT of persuasion but… I did sometimes stretched his ass. Anything else?”

Maya shook her head, firing a shotgun into a Psycho’s torso. “No… we’ve only argue about that… and it happens often. Just because Gaige got me pregnant, she suddenly believes that sex is just ‘me bending over and taking her dick’, but I’m the taller than her so, shouldn’t that mean I should be the dominate?”  
  
“Tough call,” Lilith uttered, phasing out to blast another group of bandits.  
  
“Why not make it a contest?” A Psycho suggested, stopping before his axe could hit Maya’s shield. “You and your meat lady wrestle for a bit, and who ever is on top… calls the shots, just remember that even if they cum in you… that doesn’t mean they ‘won’, you can still turn the tables on them and fuck them senseless after they shot a load in your ass.”  
  
Maya’s face slowly lit up. “You’re right! Thanks!”  
  
“Not a problem!” the Psycho said. He resumed his attack only to find his brain was forced out the back of his skull by a powerful Jakobs Shotgun.  
  
“Kinda wish he didn’t attack me after helping me out,” Maya said, grimacing.  
  
“Psychos are weird,” Lilith shrugged, running into another crowd of enemies.  
  
They fought their way past the spiderants, picked up a Lascaux on the way, and found Scorch, rearing it’s legs and preparing to charge the Sirens.  
  
He was far weaker than the BNK3R.  
  
As the Flaming Spiderant fell, Lilith’s eyes grew wide, watching a orange glowing weapon was flung from his corpse and slid along the ice. “Holy Badass…”  
  
Maya turned to see the Hellfire a fair distance away. “Wow, how lucky are you today?” Her curiosity piqued again and glanced down to Lilith’s ripped pants, watching as a familiar bulge appear when the Firehawk picked up her new SMG.  
  
Lilith marveled at the Hellfire SMG in her hands, feeling it’s weight and admiring the Maliwan design. “Maliwan always did know how to make beautiful guns. Alright, let’s go!” It was at this point she felt her pants tighten and did all she could to ignore her sudden boner.  
  
“R-right, where to?” Maya said, blushing.  
  
Lilith stopped to think, trying to remember where all the good elemental weapons were in Pandora… or at least what Zer0 had told her. “I dunno… The spell grenades might be nice… or Rolling Thunder? I need to grab ammo though, let’s swing by my old place, there’s an Ammo Dump there.”  
  
“Alright,” Maya uttered, following Lilith to her old hideout.  
  
After killing a few more bandits, they reached the Firehawk’s Hideout. Maya was doing rather well on ammo and simply decided to raid the ammo chests in Lilith’s old home, while the fire Siren spent her money on Marcus’ machines.  
  
“Two words, my friend: No Refunds.”  
  
“I really don’t like Marcus sometimes, greedy bastard,” Lilith commented, she found Maya resting on the couch by her bed. “Comfy?”  
  
“About the same as most couches. Feels like I’ve been walking forever,” Maya said, stretching her legs across the sofa.  
  
Lilith rolled her eyes playfully and sat down on the bed. “Anything else about you and Gaige? I need details about this.”  
  
“Isn’t it too… EARLY to be asking for details about something that’s been happening for a week?” Maya replied, blushing.  
  
“It’s never too late to hear about a fellow Siren’s love life,” Lilith laughed. “So… is Gaige her usual ‘chaotic’ self?”  
  
“Well… she’s been more protective of me, maybe more attentive. She’s still Gaige when all of us are together, but when we’re alone… she tries to be the ‘guy’ of the relationship, despite that both of are are capable of that role,” Maya said.  
  
Lilith nodded her head, in thought. “I take it your love life only got better when you two decided to hook up.”  
  
“OH, it did. Every few days, we have really awkward yet oh so satisfying sex. It usually takes some convincing to get Gaige to spread her legs but the moment I do, she immediately takes to it. But… Gaige has grow rather attached to her new dick… almost makes me wish she didn’t have it so I can enjoy her pussy more,” Maya grumbled.  
  
“Gaige is younger than you right? Just gotta train her. If I can get Roland to like taking a Siren cock in him, then you can get your little girl to spread her legs when it’s time to put your tool to work,” Lilith chuckled.  
  
“Yeah, I should. Whenever we aren’t blowing each other or her raling me from behind, I should be railing HER. Just like what that Psycho said: I should compete with her, try and be the man between us. Who cares if she has a robot arm and dick big enough to make any guy, or Siren, blush. I’ve overpowered her before, and I can sure as hell do it again!” Maya said, jumping up from her seat.  
  
“Easy killer, Gaige isn’t here right now,” Lilith chuckled, blushing lightly.  
  
Maya quickly glanced down to her crotch to see a noticeable bulge. “Shit, sorry.”  
  
“I popped a boner in front of you grabbing the Sham, only fair you get to pop one while fantasizing about fucking your girlfriend,” Lilith waved off.  
  
Maya quickly sat down and used her hands to hide herself, regardless of Lilith’s awareness of it. Lilith spun onto her back and rested her eyes, enjoying her newfound free time. The blue haired Siren noticed this and quickly walked away to deal with her problem.  
  
On the opposite platform, Maya berated herself for what she needs to do. Images of Gaige presenting her ass or spreading her legs, moaning the siren’s name kept returning to her forethoughts and she needed relief.  
  
Triumphantly, she found Lilith’s pornography and went to find a place to masturbate without fear of bandits or Lilith. She chose a spot behind a cargo hold near the vending machines. One hand on her cock and her phase powers holding the magazines at eye level, Maya was ready.  
  
Lilith had her eyes closed for a full twenty minutes and found that Maya had disappeared. Curious, she walked over to her stash of magazines and found them all gone. “Called it,” Lilith muttered to herself, mildly amused by Maya’s quest for relief.  
  
After a few minutes of searching, she found her fellow siren, magazines orbiting her while one hand was pressed against the wall while the other worked her shaft. The sight made Lilith more than curious about Maya, her own dick beginning to rise as well.  
  
“She wouldn’t mind a little help, would she?” Lilith thought, sneaking up behind Maya. In one quick motion, one hand was on Maya’s penis and the other began groping the blue-haired girl’s breast. “Need some help?”  
  
“Lilith?!” Maya called out, the magazines falling out of her power. Her body tensing up despite the slowly stroking of Lilith's hand. “W-wait a minute!”  
  
“Relax, I bet Gaige would be cool with this,” Lilith cooed, pressing her concealed dick against Maya’s ass.  
  
“I’m… not sure... about that,” Maya roaned, failing to find the power to resist the other Siren.  
  
“Please, when you two aren’t making goo-goo eyes with each other, I’ve caught both of you staring at my ass or Moxxi’s tits. I promise, you’ll like it. And you can think of this like training before you try Gaige in bed,” Lilith said, her hand left Maya’s breast and loosened the Mender’s pants, letting it fall to the ground. Smiling, her hand began to tease Maya’s pussy through the one-peice suit.  
  
Maya’s legs began to weaken, using both hands to keep herself up while Lilith played with both her parts. She could feel her crotch getting wetter and pre-cum forming at the tip of her dick. She gasped when she felt something hard pressed against her ass. “Isn’t this a little soon?”  
  
“We both need some relief, and your ass looks like it needs a cock right now,” Lilith whispered into her ear. Her free hand moving the yellow leotard aside to let her cockhead press against Maya’s slit. “Damn, it really wants me.”  
  
Maya blushed hard, moaning as Lilith sunk into her warm entrance. She felt huge, even if Gaige was bigger. “Oh fuck.”  
  
“Oh… so god damn hot and tight,” Lilith moaned, her hand stroking Maya’s dick faster while slowly thrusting herself deep. “I’m… pretty jealous of Gaige now, no wonder she wants to fuck you.”  
  
Maya grimaced, a tad annoyed by Lilith’s sudden love of her pussy. “I’m… gonna fuck you up… for this.”  
  
“That’s the plan, killer,” Lilith chuckled, pounding Maya’s backside as hard while jerking the other Siren’s off.  
  
Maya let out a low groan as her cock began to fire onto the wall in front of her, gasping when she felt both of Lilith’s hands on her sides and felt the Firehawk rail her even harder than before.  
  
“Fucking yes…” Lilith moaned, pounding the other Siren’s pussy as hard as she could, her orgasm coming quickly form the heavenly grip and warmth of Maya’s pussy.  
  
Maya bit her lip, her legs shaking from the constant thrusts. Her eyes went wide when she heard Lilith grunt and moan, firing her cum deep into Maya’s pussy, the warm white goo filled her passage and caused her cock to erect proudly, ready for more.  
  
Lilith cooed in pleasure, pulling her cock out and stroking herself to send another few globs onto Maya’s ass. “Damn, that was great.”  
  
Maya slowly stood up, turning to Lilith. “You really shouldn’t have pulled out.”  
  
“Why, what are you gonna do?” Lilith teased, stuffing her limp dick back into her tight pants. She turned around and was immediately tackled to the ground. “Oh shit!”  
  
Maya wasted no time and pulled Lilith’s pants off, just enough to show her ass. With a lust-driven smile, she pushed her cock deep in Lilith’s ass. “Fuck… you’re even tighter than Gaige.”  
  
“W-wrong… hole… Maya,” Lilith uttered, feeling the Mender wreck her asshole.  
  
“That’s the point,” Maya giggled, humping into Lilith as hard as possible, the tight ring squeezing her cock, now curious of how tight Gaige would be.  
  
“Oh shit, your fucking dick is too big for my ass,” Lilith groaned, her nails scraping against the ice.  
  
“If I can take Gaige in my ass, you can take me,” Maya moaned, pounding Lilith harder into the ground, the seed Lilith dumped in her began to leak past the leotard out and drip onto the brown pants beneath her.  
  
“You took THAT in your ass? Holy shit, how can you walk?” Lilith cried, her cock rising and melting the ice around her groin.  
  
“It hurt like hell but…. it felt soo good after the pain went away,” Maya cooed. “You’ll like it eventually, promise.”  
  
Lilith let out a groan. Despite Maya’s words, the penetration felt good before she said that. If she wasn’t pinned to the ground by the lust-crazed chick above her, she’d be trying to force more of Maya’s dick between her cheeks.  
  
Maya pressed herself deep into Lilith, her cock firing load after load deep into the Firehawk’s hot bowels. “Oh shit, that feels awesome.”  
  
Lilith felt her own cock burn at her crotch, wanting action. She was flipped onto her back only to be hit by several shots of Siren cum to the face, her fellow Siren kneeling over her with cock in hand, dripping cum onto her body. “Payback is a bitch, ain’t it?” Maya cooed, releasing her cock.  
  
“You really think you can keep this up?” Lilith challenged, her tattoos beginning to glow.  
  
“That all depends. Can you handle me?” Maya cooed, her own tattoos glowing with vigor.  
  
Lilith stood up, throwing her jacket to the side, her dick erect and hard, staring Maya down. Maya did the same with her own dick ready for action.  
  
The ice around Frostburn Caverns began to melt slowly

* * *

  
Gaige’s body felt great, yet her mind was a mess. She felt completely guilty for what she did with Moxxi… all twenty rounds of what she did. She shambled back to her apartment near the HQ to sleep and figure out a way to apologize to Maya later.  
  
Just as she was about to turn to the large building, she noticed Maya walking next to her. “Whoa… where’d you come from?”  
  
Maya was just as shocked to see the smaller girl. “I… was helping Lilith out with loot and…”  
  
There was a long silence before both girls blurted out “I’m sorry!”  
  
“I was drunk and Moxxi caught me hacking her slots again-”  
  
“Lilith was getting Loot Boners, and then we talked about sex and-”  
  
Both girls stopped when they registered each other’s words. “Did you fuck Lilith?” Gaige asked.  
  
“Did you have sex with Moxxi?” Maya returned.  
  
“Ye-yeah… and I feel like shit for doing that behind your back,” Gaige uttered, her shoulders slumping down.  
  
“I… had a moment with Lilith… in Frostburn Caverns… it took awhile,” Maya whimpered.  
  
Both girls turned their heads up, looking deep into each other’s eyes. “So… Moxxi wants a turn with you… just an… F-Y-I,” Gaige chuckled nervously.  
  
“I… sorta made Lilith curious about your dick,” Maya giggled weakly.  
  
Another long pause before the two hugged each other tightly. Gaige being the first to break the silence. “Sorry I cheated on you.”  
  
“We kinda cheated on each other,” Maya said, taking in Gaige’s scent. “Come on, I’ll make dinner. And then make-up sex.”  
  
“I’m not sure about that… Moxxi kinda rode me ragged,” Gaige uttered, the mere thought of sex caused a slight stinging sensation in her groin.  
  
“Maybe after dinner you’ll be ready, I got a plan to settle our dispute,” Maya cooed.  
  
“Oh?” Gaige asked, curiously.  
  
Maya smiled as the couple walked home. “We’re both competitive, so after dinner… we’ll see finally find out who… is on top tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... So... I'm going to be SUPER honest with you, the reader, with this. I usually write Pony Porn, clop, in my spare time, but sometimes... I just gotta write something that doesn't involve pastel ponies, so I write stuff like this, dood. Keep in mind that everything I've written in my life has involved futa, so if I continue tow rite... it'll be about mroe futa, dood.
> 
> Also, I'm spelling dude wrong because I'm a prinny, dood. Ya know, the retarded looking penguin thing from Disgaea? Yeah that, dood.
> 
> So... I may not upload my pony stuff onto this site because there's ALOT of it, but later I'll upload the Disgaea and Blazblue fics for you... which is just two chapters, dood. It'll be sometime before I work on this story again, but when I do get back to it, I hope you'll enjoy reading it as muhc as I enjoyed writing it, dood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gunslinger can get lonely at night... and has to rely on her pet Siren for comfort... and rough sex

    Pandora was a large place, easy for someone to find a hiding place if they don’t want to be seen. After Atlas died off and the Crimson Lance along with it, T-Bone Junction became deserted. Only four people lived in that town, a tiny man that drives a toy car, a midget that worships Lilith’s tits, and two ladies that the New-U machines gave mercy to.

    Angel curled up in a ball on the moldy mattress, legs pressed to her chest while her captor kept an eye out for bandits. There was no way for her to defeat Nisha, all she could do was hack machines, she can’t wrestle the Sheriff down or kill her. She recalled stealing Nisha’s pistol once and firing it at the Gunslinger, only for the recoil knock the siren on her back, dazing her as Nisha laughed and ripped the Jakobs out of her hands.

    This day was no joy for Nisha either, baby-sitting her dead boyfriend’s supposedly dead daughter while trying to survive on skags, rakks, and the occasional drifter. Then again, if Angel and her can come back to life, why not Jack or Wilhelm? Nisha figured that that Athena was long gone by now, thus not a fuck was given to the gladiator's well-being.

    “I’m hungry…” Angel whimpered.

    “Grab a sniper rifle and go hunting, kid. I ain’t your mom, no matter who Jack was to you or me,” Nisha stated, reclining back and watching some Psychos kick a midget around like a ball.

    Angel winced. The last few times she used a gun, she did more harm to herself than to whomever she tried to shoot. Bandits, Skags, and Nisha. She slowly stood up, her legs felt weak from her lack of food and energy, causing her to fall back down.

    Nisha didn’t notice Angel’s feeble attempts to move, she was far more interested in the Vault Hunters that defeated her and her posse in Lynchwood. She wanted to duel them again, she wanted to hunt them down, and kill them a hundred times each.

    Curb stop that midget gunzerker, carve the tattoos off their siren, use the commando’s turrets to violate him and launch its nukes, rip off the ninja’s mask and unload a clip of Vladof. Beat the mechromancer to death with her robotic arm. Pump eridium into the Psycho until he explodes. It wasn’t vengeance that drove her to want them dead, she didn’t really care that they killed Jack or beat her in Lynchwood. She just saw them as a challenge she had to surpass. Her revelry was dampened when she heard her ex-boyfriend’s kid weakly walk to the door. “Stop acting like a wounded puppy or I’ll put you down.”

    “I… have been floating in a computer for most of my life, I haven’t used my legs since I was six,” Angel added, struggling back onto her legs.

    “All I’m hearing is whining, learn fast or die tryin, kid,” Nisha said, leaning back on the window sill.

    Angel shot a glare at the gunslinger and wobbled over to the door. she tripped and knocked the door open, revealing two bandits having a smoke just outside. “Well, what do we got here?”

    “Oh shi-darn,” Angel uttered, struggling back into the building and shutting the door. One bandit blocked it with a heavy Torgue Shotgun. “Uhh, Nisha?”

    Nisha leaned over to see two bandits loom over the siren and shrugged, going back to her sight seeing.

    “Your friend doesn’t much care for ya, girlie. Don’t worry though. We’ll take GOOD care of ya,” the bandit a gas mask on. His hand shot forward and grabbed Angel by the wrist, the other hand went to rip her clothing off, finding that the siren wasn’t wearing a bra. “Look at this slut, no bra? Bet you got no panties on, right? You and your friend must be here to help us out.”

    Angel tried to struggle but she still felt weak from the lack of food, fear growing as one of the stronger males kept the shotgun pointed at her head while the other undressed her violently.

    “What the fuck is this?” Nisha perked her head over to see both bandits stepping back from Angel, their masks preventing them for showing the shock in their expressions. “Get off looking like a chick, ‘bro’? Well, hope you like getting fucked like one.”

    Angel gasped when the bandit with the shotgun’s head exploded and falling over, the blood splattering her skin and ruined clothes. Behind her, Nisha walked closer to the struggle with her pistol in hand. Nisha turned her head down to see Angel’s petite cock and let out a whistle. “Should have said you had a dick, kid. You’re actually useful now,” Nisha smirked, blowing the head off Angel’s would-be rapist.

    “You… you saved me?” Angel squeaked, trying to grab the remains of her clothes. She flinched when Nisha threw her long coat at her.

    “I’m going hunting, after we eat… we’re going fuck like stalkers in heat,” Nisha stated, walking out the door. Angel held the coat tighter to keep herself dressed.

* * *

 

    Angel, still only dressed in Nisha’s longcoat, was slowly chewing the skag leg she was given, carefully watching Nisha tear through her own meal. “Eat up, Kid. You’ll need the energy.”

    “The fact that I have a penis… automatically makes me important? I thought you knew that I can hack and control nearly anything on this planet,” Angel commented, confused by her new situation. “And if you really needed sex, why not use the bandits?

    “For starters, nothing here has been working since the Lance left, thus… your powers won’t work unless you can bring the power back on. Also, after fucking a few while I was a bandit, you learn that they can’t fuck a lubed claptrap to save themselves. Jack was pretty good, so was my old deputy with some coaxing. You aren’t exactly big but… I can at least train you to fuck me good, considering we’ll be together for awhile,” Nisha explained, taking a long swig of her beer.

    “Until you find someone else to take my place,” Angel muttered.

    “Even that… will be awhile. You forget that Pandora is a shit hole, all the good guys and… girls like you, wouldn’t be caught dead on a planet where the human population is ninety percent male… unless they’re gay,” Nisha added, letting out a loud belch. “You gotta eat more than that, because you’re not sleeping until I’m satisfied.”

    Angel swallowed a chunk of flesh and blushed, trying to force more of the skag meat into her mouth.

    After they finished eating, Nisha threw Angel onto the mattress, stripping her of her coat. Nisha gave the smaller girl a grin while she removed her vest and shirt.

    Angel swallowed a breath, watching Nisha shed her clothing. Several scars from Nisha’s battles coating her body. Despite her violent nature, Nisha’s breasts stood perky and firm on her chest as the black bra fell, watching them bounce with the cowgirl’s breath made the siren’s face heat up.

    Nisha’s stare drifted down to Angel’s crotch, grinning as the six inch dick stood erect. She teased Angel by slowly pulling her pants and panties down, letting the siren absorb the sudden increase of showing flesh.

    “Are you… I’m not sure about this,” Angel stammered, backing into the wall.

    Nisha scowled, pressing her boot against Angel’s member. “If you’re not gonna be my fuck-bud, then what use are you to me? Either we fuck and I keep your ass alive so we can fuck some more later or you leave now, while naked, and get killed, raped, and eaten by bandits or skags.”

    Angel quickly recalled her time linked to the ECHOnet, blushing hard as she realized that her current position was ‘have rough sex with your dad’s girlfriend while she saves you from everything and feeds you’ or ‘get raped and killed by bandits’, the former option was the best choice for her… or anyone for that matter. “Do what you will.”

    “I intend to, stud,” Nisha grinned, unbuckling her pants. She stopped when a thought came to mind. “Do you shoot babies outta that thing? This is rather important.”

    “No? Maybe? I don’t know for sure, I…” Angel was interrupted by Nisha pressing her boot against her crotch.

    “Well, that means you’re cumming on the floor,” Nisha stated, sliding herself out of her pants and kicking off her boots away from Angel.

    Angel could feel her body betray her as the lawbringer loomed over her, as naked as the day she was born. The siren didn’t want to admit it, but Nisha was still rather attractive. Despite living in Lynchwood for a year and a half, it was clear that the sheriff took care of her body, well-toned in the right areas such as her ass, legs, and belly, her breasts may not have been the biggest on Pandora (Maybe a little smaller than Maya’s) but they looked to be in perfect form.

    The siren was awestruck by the near amazonian figure that stood above her, ready to sink herself down on the siren’s dick. Nisha watched the smaller girl lightly drool from the sight of her body. “Like what you see?” she chuckled.

    Angel snapped her mouth shut and blushed harder than before, unable to form words.

    “Good news then, you’ll be seeing this a lot,” Nisha teased, tilting her hat while straddling Angel’s body. She bit her lip in anticipation when she felt the hard cock slide across the opening of her pussy.

    With eyes glued to her dick, Angel shook in nervous tension while Nisha held her cock, stroking it while raising herself to begin mating. Angel’s first time was about to given away for safety to her dad’s girlfriend.

    Nisha grunted when she felt Angel’s prick push into her folds. “You don’t look like much, but you kinda feel bigger… inside me,” she cooed, slowly pressing herself down Angel’s dick until their body’s met.

    Angel moaned as she felt the lawbringer’s body massage her cock, it was the hottest thing she’s ever felt. She almost understood why the ECHOnet was filled with guys in desperate need for sex, the mere feeling of Nisha’s warmth consuming a particularly sensitive part of the siren’s body was borderline addicting.

    With a wicked grin, Nisha pumped her hips faster, slamming her body down onto Angel’s harder with every motion. “See kid? You finally understand how good of a deal you’re getting?”

    “Oh god,” Angel moaned, her hands finding purchase on Nisha’s hips, thrusting herself into the cowgirl's body.

    Nisha let out a joyous cackle, dropping in rhythm of Angel’s movements. “That’s a good girl. Let me know when you feel like letting loose. I don’t want some witch baby growing in me, ya hear?”

    Angel grunted in response, too lost in her own pleasure to register Nisha’s words. Her nails digging into the lawbringer.

    “Fuck, I can feel you throbbing in me, kid. Love the enthusiasm,” Nisha laughed, placing her hands down on Angel’s breasts, causing the siren to squeak as she kneaded the smaller girl’s breasts.

    She gasped and writhed under the pleasure Nisha was forcing on her. She could feel her body convulsing, wanting to force something out of her. “Something…. coming…”

    The second Nisha heard Angel utter those words, she was off the siren’s cock and stroking it fast, pointing it’s tip back at the pale girl.

    Angel let out a hard moan as she came, painting herself white with her own jizz. Nisha laughed as the siren blew her load all over herself, still milking the hard cock with her hand. “Wow, you got a lot more than I thought. Bet if you came in me, you’d be knocking me up with twins at least. Too bad you’ll never get that chance.”

    Angel sagged onto the mattress, trying to catch her breath from her very first orgasm, feeling sticky. Her eyes slowly opened and saw Nisha, still naked and wanting above her. “Wow… that was-”

    “We ain’t done yet, kid. I haven’t cum yet, so you’re gonna eat me out then we’re gonna fuck some more,” Nisha said, sitting down onto Angel’s face.

    Unlike before, Angel took to the lawbringer’s slit eagerly, her tongue sliding deep into Nisha’s tunnel. A sweet, yet bitter taste of feminine juices lingered on the siren’s tongue, savouring the taste of Nisha’s womanhood while her hands held the cowgirl in place.

    Nisha mewled in response, enjoying how Angel licked her quim with more vigor than Jack ever did. She thought to reward her new friend by leaning back, gripping ANgel’s shaft with a free hand and stroking it, causing the siren to moan into her pussy. “Fuck girl, I wish I knew about you. Not too many lovers care to eat me out. And for a virgin… you’re pretty damn good.”

    Angel blushed and beamed at the compliment, trying her hardest to please Nisha with her tongue, trying to go as deep as possible, tracing the sides of the inner walls.

    A sharp gasp from above alerted Angel that she found what she had learned to be the ‘G-spot’. Knowing it gave Nisha pleasure, she began attacking the same sensitive spot constantly.

    Nisha’s eyes clenched as Angel’s enthusiasm and constant oral offence pushed her forward to her orgasm. Her hand pushing the younger girl’s head deeper into her pussy. “Oh fuck, girl.”

    A wave of juices splattered Angel’s tongue, forcing her to drink Nisha’s juices. The cowgirl sat down next to her new toy and chuckled. “That was a fun time.”

    Angel sat up and smiled. “Yeah… It was more intense than I thought it would have been.”

    “We ain’t done yet, kid,” Nisha smirked, straddling Angel again. “I’m gonna ride you until I’m done, and you… are gonna love it. Understood?” Nisha asked, staring into Angel’s eyes.

    With her cock hard once again, Angel eagerly nodded, and got into a more comfortable position while Nisha sunk back down onto her cock.

* * *

 

    After a night of sex, Nisha and Angel ventured out of their makeshift camp. Due to Angel’s clothes getting shredded, she was forced to wear the armor of the bandit that wanted to rape her. Nisha found it hilarious when Angel said that the pants felt a bit tight in the crotch.

    “Get over here,” Nisha ordered, calling Angel over to her. The siren was still struggling to walk, but managed to reach the gunslinger while only falling once, the thick boots somehow helping her greatly with her balance.

    “Is there something you need?” Angel asked, holding herself up on the wall.

    Nisha stared through the scope and growled. “I see six morons, five freaks, and two cockheads. I’m gonna pick them off before they get to us, you stay quiet and get ready to move when I tell you to.”

    Angel wasn’t sure what Nisha meant by her ‘bandit lingo’ but she nodded and stood back. She heard Nisha fire the first bullet, a cocky grunt signaling the death of one of the bandits. Her eyes looked down to see Nisha’s ass pointed outward, shaking from the recoil of every shot taken. It didn’t take long for the siren’s cock to begin to strain against her pilfered clothes.

    “Shit, more of their friends are poppin’ out of the buildings,” Nisha cursed, firing another slug into the head of a bruiser. She found it odd how the bandits couldn’t find her at all, they use to be able to detect her the moment she fired, but now they are running around like chickens without its head.

    Angel’s face became red, her eyes glued to the shaking backside of her father’s girlfriend. She wanted nothing more than to fuck Nisha while she sniped, making the recoil of each shot force the cowgirl onto her cock. She knew that it would possibly piss Nisha off and get them killed, but the rush of the moment was still there. “Nisha?”

    “What, kid?” Nisha said, killing another confused bandit.

    “I... have a situation,” Angel uttered, blushing hard.

    “Does it involve bandits coming to attack us?” Nisha questioned.

    “N-no.”

    “Wildlife?”

    “Not that either.”

    Nisha was confused, and growing slightly angier. “What is the deal then?” Nisha demanded in a whisper.

    “I’m hard,” Angel said, embarrassingly.

    “You’re getting hard? From what?” Nisha demanded, staring at the siren.

    “Your… butt looks really good,” Angel answered, fidgeting with her pants.

    “Then deal with it,” Nisha groaned, returning to her sniping.

    Angel nodded and approached the gunslinger. She wrapped her arms around Nisha and undid the buckle, only to get the butt of sniper rifle to the face. “Ouch.”

    “When I said ‘deal with it’ I mean, you jerk it or let it be,” Nisha snapped, glaring at the siren.

    Angel blushed harder now, rubbing her cheek. “Sorry, I just- I never-”

    “Wrap your hand around your dick and start stroking, nothing else to it,” Nisha grumbled, rolling her eyes on how dumb this supposedly ‘smart’ girl is.

    Angel pouted slightly, looking to her thick gloved hand. She then noticed the shield and class mod attached to Nisha’s hips and got an idea.

    Nisha kept firing at the group of bandits, cursing as more joined them. She stopped when she felt her pants loosen. She turned to Angel, who had forsaken her gloves to jerk herself, her erect cock poking through the zipper. After a scowl, she went back to shooting bandits.

    Angel used her phaseshift to manipulate the mods around Nisha’s pants to allow her access to the sheriff’s ass. She had the hardest step to do, flip the longcoat out of the way and sink her dick into the velvety holds of the sexy cowgirl.

    She let out whisper of a battle cry and said. “Sorry, Nisha!”

    Nisha turned slightly, only to get tackled from behind by the horny siren. The longcoat was moved away and the girlcock was inserted into the optional hole, causing Nisha to seethe from the unwanted entry. “Pull out or I’m gonna gut you!”

    “B-bandits!” Angel moaned. She could feel Nisha tightening more so that last night, it felt heavenly to the younger girl.

    Nisha redirected her rage to the bandits, unleashing her showdown skill and killing several of the men below at a time, causing chaos to ensue at the camp. Her ass forced into Angel’s crotch form the recoil of her gun.

    Just as Angel predicted, the gun’s recoil making sex feel better than usual, thrusting herself hard into Nisha. “You feel too good, Nisha. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

    Nisha let out a faint moan, annoyed that she was getting into Angel’s impromptu rape. She shifted her stance so that she could snipe easier while also giving Angel better access to her ass. She let out gasp when the sniper’s drawback forced her into Angel’s momentum.

    “Why are you tighter? It wasn’t this tight last night,” Angel asked, almost begging for an answer for future acts of depravity.

    “You’re fucking me in the ass, you dumb shit,” Nisha growled, steeling herself form the pleasure.

    Angel has heard of anal and became excited. She put more effort into rutting the gunslinger harder, the slapping of their bodies faintly echoing but drowned out by the gunfire.

    After a moment, Nisha began to relax and felt strange great. The euphoria of killing scum while getting fucked from behind ignited her blood. “Get a better hold kid, grab my tits.”

    Angel leaned over Nisha’s body, her hands roaming the sheriff's chest, pulling the vest and shirt off to fondle the tan breasts that hid beneath. She quickly undid the bra and began playing with Nisha’s jugs, twisting the nipples and kneading the flesh. “Oh god… so hot.”

    “You’re telling me,” Nisha uttered, panting weakly while she was getting fucked from behind. She unleashed another action skill and killed another group of bandits. “Fuck… how many are there.

    “Hopefully enough to keep that recoil up,” Angel moaned, rubbing her cheek against the violet coat. She could feel her rod throb and twitch in anticipation, and the puckered exit tightening around her shaft.

    Both girls moaned in unison, Angel filling Nisha’s ass with thick cum. The cowgirl's pants became wetter as she reached her own climax. All the bandits were dead, Angel was pumping a litre of cum into Nisha’s bowls. Somehow, the world felt right.

    Coming back to her senses, Nisha knocked Angel off of her, the softening penis slipping out of the used orifice and pointed the rifle at the siren’s face. “Do that again… without my permission, and I will kill you so many god damn times.”

    Angel nodded out of fear, struggling to stuff her cock back into her pants. Nisha pulled her pants back up and fixed her shirt and vest. To say she was pissed at Angel was an understatement, but the only thing that kept the sheriff form simply painting the floor with the siren’s face was that she was impressed that Angel just proved she had guts.

    Nisha smiled, beginning to think that keeping her boyfriend’s daughter around will keep things interesting, especially if she gets horny over simply sways of the hips.

    “N-Nisha? I’m really sorry this time.”

    Nisha turned and looked down to the noticeable bulge. “Are you always horny, kid? Time and place for everything, ya know. Sure, fucking me while I’m sniping was the worst time and place for that, and you should be thankful that I liked that enough to let you blow your load in my ass. Can you at least wait until we get back to camp? Build up a resistance to your own lust, or I will make you fuck a skag.”

    Angel cowed, knowing full well that Nisha would make her do it too. She followed closely behind the lawbringer, constantly fidgeting with her pants and tripping over her own lack of walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... because I submitted here, I felt 'compelled' to do a chapter of this story, dood. Don't get too use to it though, dood. I'm sorry.


End file.
